


【授权翻译】An Elf for his King /属于国王的精灵

by yizichen6



Category: Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF, The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yizichen6/pseuds/yizichen6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A translation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/755861">An Elf for his King </a>by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranmaru/pseuds/Ranmaru">Ranmaru</a>.<br/>Many thanks to Ranmaru for sharing this beautiful story and allowing me to translate it into Chinese!</p>
    </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】An Elf for his King /属于国王的精灵

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [An Elf for his King ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/755861)by [Ranmaru](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranmaru/pseuds/Ranmaru).  
> Many thanks to Ranmaru for sharing this beautiful story and allowing me to translate it into Chinese!

故事的开始，有一个霍比特人，和很多霍比特人。然后有一个巫师，一个人类---非常神秘又性感的人类。还有精灵，矮人，和很多人类。护戒联盟自此诞生。

故事的结尾，有一个英国人和一个美国人。他们相爱，失去，又再度相爱，一如既往的激情，全心全意 。

故事的现在，有一个演员，正盯着镜子里的自己。这镜子上没有装饰着关于霍比特的脚，模糊的树，马鼻子和他自己的照片，不同于往日景象。

“是不是感觉这一切太熟悉了？”

Orlando眨了眨眼，把自己从思绪中撕扯出来。Martin Freeman坐在他边上的椅子里。没有毛茸茸的脚的比尔博，靠在扶手上，手托着下巴。在故事的开始，这张椅子，或者是相似的一张，曾经被一个游侠所占据，他曾经带着本该没有人会误解的情感注视着他的精灵。

除了那精灵，他不敢奢望。

“我现在的头发比以前多了不少”Orlando感叹道，挠着他耳后正戳着他头皮的细小的头发针。 “我现在真的很怀念我的莫西干头。”

Martin轻笑：“我曾经用保持假发造型来威胁Amanda。”

“不是脚么。”

“天啊，不。”Martin打了一个寒颤，盯着他那被一双破烂的运动鞋所保护的脚。“可怕的事情。即使是夏洛克也会感到震惊。”

Orlando咧嘴笑了因为Martin开始神游，沉浸在那让他感到非常骄傲的电视剧中。“夏洛克不是预计这几天到达么？”夏洛克的扮演者，没错，Benedict Cumberbatch。

Martin坐起来，搓着双手，一种让Orlando感到熟悉的狂热喜悦在他的眼睛里闪现。Orlando咬着嘴唇掩饰来自己的笑意，想起Viggo在恶作剧时蓝色眼睛里带着的同样该死的情感。

“当他开始拍摄他的动作捕捉场景时，我唯一需要的是自由的一天和一个相机。他会杀了我的，但是这将是值得的。”

“你让我想起了最糟糕的Vig，“Orlando承认道，摇了摇头。”令朋友和敌人都感到恐惧。“

“Ben能承受这个。”Martin扯着他背心上的一颗纽扣。“你一定在想念他。”

Orlando想回答但是无法从喉咙里发出声音，最终只能满足于简单地点点头。

***

预测天气总是一件很棘手的事情。在拍外景的时候天气状况简直就是导演的噩梦，Peter Jackson也不例外。这不意味着他没有别的计划来填补这段时间，他必须承认，有时候延迟对于他那些疲惫的演员和工作人员来说是一种福气，但不是对所有人。对那只坐在Peter沙发上的精灵来说不是，他把自己塞进了角落里，有一条狗在他的膝上。他和Fran在聊天，似乎对这个世界上的一切都毫不在意…除了精神不振还有他的黑眼圈在叫嚣着睡眠不足。

在拍摄圣盔谷之战的时候，Peter曾见过他这个样子。这地狱般的时光，Peter只希望不要再重现。所有的演员和工作人员都被推到了自己的极限，但是这发生在非常不同的拍摄情况下而不是一个简单的拍摄延迟。Peter感到有点内疚，因为如果不是几天前Ian McKellen把他拉到一边说话，自己可能都还没有注意到这些。

“我们的Orlando看起来不对劲，Peter。帮帮他。”

Peter知道应该更多地去关心他的新演员们，把“霍比特人“带入他们的生活。这些刚来到中土世界，需要找到他们毛茸茸或光滑的脚的演员们，漫长的征程在前方等着他们。那么为什么他会在家悉心呵护一个经验丰富，应该给予建议并非接受建议的演员，而不是与Andy Serkis会面了解事情进展得如何。

Orlando转过头看向Peter, Peter诅咒起那对该死的悲伤的棕色眼睛。“我需要打个电话。”他说道，没有让自己为这样的唐突而道歉。Orlando应该习惯了他这么做，即使是在多年以后也一样。

尽管有摔门的冲动，他还是静静地关上了它，来到他的私人办公室，拨了一个他很长时间都没有联系的号码。

“莱戈拉斯故障了，过来修好他。" （恶搞了PJ我错了）

***

Orlando走下拖车的最后一个楼梯停在地面上，闭上眼，深吸一口气，熟悉的中土世界的味道席卷了他。他听见马蹄扒在地上，练习场上传来剑发出的铿锵声，吱吱作响的树木们在互相交谈。他呼出气，睁开眼的时候，就成了面朝片场的莱戈拉斯。

莱戈拉斯小心翼翼地走近那些树，记起他和阿拉贡，吉姆利一起奔跑，决心要找到那些带走他们霍比特朋友的强兽人。

莱戈拉斯在伸出手触摸米罗树的树干时皱了皱眉，他看到自己的手在颤抖。

他听着周围的声音，没有一个是正确的。在他心里没有一个声音在低声说着朋友。  
（精灵语中的“朋友“一词是？  
Mellon.）

他后退几步，想要抨击这些声音，在这个曾经是他的家而现在如此陌生的地方。当自由接近北方游侠时，伴随着他的痛苦，吹在他脸上的寒风，都是如此安全和熟悉。  
这儿不再是他的家。

一根嫩枝在他身后折断，莱戈拉斯转过身，抬起手臂阻挡危险，他的指尖拂过箭羽———

一个人站在几米之外，相同又不同。老，但依旧致命，手舒服地放在他剑柄的圆头上。他穿着旅行的装束，不是一个游侠却是一位国王。  
（和刚铎的继承人）

“你看到了什么？” （此处原文为精灵语“Man cenich?”）

莱戈拉斯的呼吸开始发颤，他闭上眼睛回答。“一个幽灵。"

“不是白袍巫师？”

Orlando开始大笑，擦了擦眼睛看向Viggo—他自己的国王阿拉贡—他走近了些，“灰袍阿拉贡？”

“厚脸皮的精灵。”Viggo轻轻地捧起Orlando的脸，注意到他化妆后苍白的肤色。

“你在这里。”在中土世界，和我在一起，就像一开始。但他无法说出这一切，他的喉咙堵住了。哭和笑，这相互矛盾的冲动混淆在一起。

Viggo研究着他。Orlando允许了，他现在已经习惯了，不再为这种审视而感到不舒服。最后，Viggo低声说：“莱戈拉斯会在中土世界而他的游侠不在，这看起来不对。”

Orlando摸着 Viggo毫无疑问会戴着的闪亮的皇冠。“他的国王。”他温柔地纠正道。他叹了口气，倾斜倚靠着Viggo,信任他的爱人会确保他们不会跌倒，他环抱着Viggo的腰，Viggo亲密地搂紧他。他用鼻子蹭着Viggo的脖子，“我睡不着，我也不知道为什么，我们以前也分开过。”

“这里是一切开始的地方。”Viggo说，手抚过金黄色的长发，“我们开始的地方。”

“比尔博踏上他的冒险征程时，阿拉贡已经存在了？”Orlando后仰着对Viggo笑道，森林的声音和繁忙的布景的声音相呼应着。他听见Martin在对Richard Armitage吼叫还有他们的大笑声。他听见Peter在说话，但是太远了只能听到抑扬顿挫的新西兰口音。他凝视着在中土世界里爱上的美好的蓝色眼睛，释然了。世界被摆正了。

“国王不给他的精灵一个吻么？"

“Viggo看向远处，但他把头转回来的时候，眼里闪烁着属于阿拉贡的光亮，莱戈拉斯屏住了呼吸。

“一个吻和国王的心，给他的精灵。"


End file.
